minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-001 01-01-2008
01-01-2008 Tuesday, January 1, 2008 - Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2008 Sponsors: A, T, 16 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Words that begin with A, ending with ambulance (Spanish soundtrack) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates a pirouette, with the help of Lorena and Lorna Feijóo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fishin’ Blues” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on activities at the Big Bad Wolf's School of Huffing and Puffing. The Wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff, and Kermit ends up blowing a monster couple's house down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sixteen Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sixteen TV sets are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some Clowns, More Clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sixteen pigs form various acrobatic pyramids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man is allergic to the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A's Anatomy: Dr. Grover, alphabet specialist, reassembles an injured letter "A" that has had an accident. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: A for airplane |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: The Night Before Christmas - Ernie narrates the pageant, with Rowlf the Dog on piano. Bert reluctantly plays Mama, Grover plays a mouse, The Two-Headed Monster plays Santa Claus, and various monsters play reindeer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 16 on quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "A, You’re Adorable" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts while erasing things and people. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto & The Kids sings “Celebrate, Good Times, Come On” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot-machine legs: Cowboy & horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Wedding Sketch, With Kermit The Frog & Miss Piggy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Big Bad Wolf sings about himself and his family. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Subway Train Empty & Full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Funiculì, Funiculà." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide